


Bite [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Biting, Fanart, Hickies, M/M, Poor Bruce, aquabat, arthur's not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Where Arthur has no self control even after saying he'll stop biting





	Bite [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> So I came out of Justice League shipping Aquabat. Someone come flail at me about Aquabat!

 

How else was I supposed to react to [this interview?](https://youtu.be/_U6V63QRgcY)

 

Come hit me up on [Tumblr!](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/167969426032/so-i-came-out-of-justice-league-shipping-aquabat)


End file.
